I. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to an automatic transmission for transmitting a rotation of an input shaft to an output shaft at a speed selected from a plurality of speeds by selectively engaging or disengaging a plurality of torque-transmitting elements.
II. Description of the Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
In recent years, a growing demand exists for a multi-speed automatic transmission that provides a plurality of gear ratios suited to a driver's preferences. Automatic transmissions that include six or more speeds, for example, have been proposed to augment vehicle drivability. However, as the number of speeds within these multi-speed automatic transmissions has increased, problems of packaging components within a transmission which hinder assembly of the transmission into a vehicle have arisen.